let it burn
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: el tiempo está roto. ;blaise&ginny&theodore.


Aclaremos unos detalles:

-Esto se originó a raíz de mi pseudo-depresión porque nadie quiso cumplirme mi deseo Blaise-Ginny-Nott -y no los culpo-.

-Este escrito es descabellado y no sólo por querer juntar a estos súperimposibles. Si no te gustan mis patéticos planes para juntarles, pues sencillamente puedes irte a leer algo cannon o no tan crack.

-Lo más sorprendente es que amé este escrito. Y es por eso que uds lo van a odiar, pero vale, todo vale.

* * *

><p>Ella los odiaba –lo sigue haciendo, que no se confundan-.<p>

Ella odiaba su arrogancia, su desprecio, su corbata verde y plateada. Ella los odiaba y ese maldito cliché de toda la historia, -todo es una puñetera pantomima-.

-jodida historia de niñitos que sólo conocen una sola tiza-.

Por eso cuando Blaise Zabini se le acercó con muchas claras intenciones malignas –en realidad, él sólo dijo algo como culo y pelirroja, traidora pero culo de nuevo-, Ginny se alejó como si le fuera a violar ahí mismo –y no estaba tan equivocada-.

Él sonreía –ladino, pícaro, astuto, serpiente- y que tipo más raro.

(Oh bueno, pero es que los slytherin son unos locos psicópatas; o eso es lo que se dice)

(**&**)

Ginny comenzó a asustarse –vamos, los gryffindor también mienten, ¿no lo sabían?-.

Es que un tipo el cual siempre te ha tratado mal –a su excéntrica manera- te comience a acosar es para correr; y sí, Ginny sabe que no es fea –aaaarrddiieeenteeee-, pero vamos, ella no tiene tan malos gustos.

¿?

Esto es una vil y cruel mentira. Ginny entornó los ojos porque no quería ver lo bueno que estaba Zabini, aun cuando este mismo pensamiento le asqueaba –que contradictorio. Bueno, nadie dijo que ser vieja sería sencillo-.

Pero esta vez no iba solo, -aunque es lo mismo, él es como un vacío en el espacio, mudo-.

Ginny escuchaba las indirectas lascivas y extrañas del moreno, pero no podía -¡joder no!- evitar mirarlo un poquito –mucho. Demasiado. Que mierda le pasa. Harry. Harry. Piensa en Harry. Sus ojos verdes. Sus… sus gafitas- pero él tenía los ojos surreales y le miraba indiferente.

-O tal vez no la miraba. O quizá sólo estaba jugando con su cabeza-.

Sorprendentemente Ginny Weasley, gryffindor y enamorada de Potter hasta los cojones, no le fulminó con la mirada, sólo le sostuvo encantada el humo de su iris.

Y Zabini estaba loco –y buenísimo-, joder.

(**&**)

La cosa estaba así:

Ginny los odiaba –es tan fácil hacerlo, por favor-.

Pero le gustaba jugar con Zabini. No sabía para donde iban todas esas palabras absurdas, pero ella sabía en su fuero interno que no iba a terminar bien, porque con las serpientes nada sale bien.

¿Cierto? Cierto.

Y también le gustaba jugar a las miraditas con Nott.

Esto era de lo más estúpido. Porque él no le miraba con fascinación ni con adoración, ni con lujuria. Él le miraba inexpresivamente pero nunca lo dejaba de hacer.

Ginny podía hacerlo por horas mientras escuchaba los susurros silbantes del moreno. Ginny no supo pero calló redondita sin que se diera cuenta. Porque es una valiente e impulsiva, con un humor de miedo pero es simplemente estúpida.

-estúpida por confiar en alguien que siempre te ha detestado.-

Esta vez no fue la serpiente quién se envenenó por morderse la lengua. (Y Nott no es un hueco, es un agujero negro turbulento-.)

(**&**)

Por supuesto que nadie sabía de aquello –típico. Bah. Todo es mejo así-.

Tal vez Hermione sí, porque a esa mujer nada se le escapa –excepto ella misma-. Pero Ginny que es tan ingeniosa, siempre lograba esquivar sus preguntas; y Lavander segurísimo, porque es una cotilla.

Tampoco sabía que Zabini movía su lengua como si de un brazo más se tratara. Ginny pensó lo tonta que estaba siendo y lo traicionada que se sentía, más su cuerpo iba en otra onda totalmente opuesta a su cabeza.

Porque ella le respondía y que cachando se sentía Zabini con sólo sentirla pegándose a sus labios. No fue tan fácil y que sucio se sentía –de todas las crueles y pervertidas maneras-.

Ginny recostó su cabeza sobre el muro frío y se sintió mareadísima, luego giró su cabeza y su espalda a lo lejos le devolvió a la realidad.

De todo ese insensato cuento que tenía con Blaise, ver caminar taciturno a Nott fue lo que le devolvió la cordura –para luego darle una patada en el hígado-.

Le dolían los pulmones. Las costillas. Las pestañas. Pero tampoco podía irse detrás de él porque es un disparate y que explicación puede darle: ¡nada! ¡Porque él no le ha dirigido la palabra en toda su vida!

Pero duele en partes que pensó nunca le joderían.

-Y Zabini no le ha liberado.-

(**&**)

Ahora sabía que eran los placeres culposos.

Esos que los disfrutas pero después no puedes evitar sentirte mal por ello. Es una mierda. Reverenda estupidez pero no podía dejar de reír y morderle los labios como tampoco podía evitar sentirse molesta porque Nott ya no volvió ni a determinarla.

Algo en su cabeza le grita que eso es lo menos importante. Quizás es la voz de Ron que dice morrrtífagosss. Claro que lo ha pensado, pero se le olvida la máscara plateada cuando Blaise comienza a confundirla con sus palabras.

-no sabe lo que él piensa. Y tal vez toda sea una cruel mentira-.

Así que decide sacarse ese vacío ella misma.

Decide que aunque puede esperar a Harry toda su vida, él también puede hacerlo.

Y decide que ella ya no puede aguantar más. Porque ha esperado y esperado y las cosas no se van a hacer solas.

Piensa que lo peor que le puede hacer es lanzarle un cruciatus por su atrevimiento –y porque la repugna. Esto duele más- pero a ¿quién le importa? El miedo se va disfrazando cada vez que se alienta pensando que es mejor arriesgarse.

(No se da cuenta pero ha corrido todo el tiempo y los cuadros la miran como si estuviera loca.

-sólo un poquito. Todo se ha vuelto un desastre-.

)

Ve su ceja alzada pero ella no quiere que hable -que nunca lo haga-. Y Ginny, que es tan valiente, tan impulsiva, feroz, idiota y suicida, decide mandar al cuerno los _malos-despectivos-crueles-serpientes_ y le besa, con la piel erizada y el cabello incendiado.

Él no le corresponde, pero tampoco la evita.

-Tal vez no hay nada que pueda hacer: el tiempo le gusta desgastarla pieza por pieza-

(**&**)

Ella los odia, inevitable.

Le encanta Blaise, lastimosamente –sus palabras haciendo estragos dentro de su paladar- pero quiere a Theodore, desagraciadamente –su reflejo dentro de sus ojos titilantes-.

No puede hacer nada. Los sigue odiando porque de esa manera los pulmones no le aprietan. Ellos tampoco han decidido dejar de hacerlo.

-y todo se ha desteñido. Los colores se han diluido, mucho negro desgarrador y una Ginny que aún sigue agarrándose del vacío-.

(**&**)


End file.
